Sweet Dreams
by XPinkSpiderX
Summary: “Goodnight, bocchan. I hope that the content look upon your face is a sign that you’re dreaming of me.” SebxCiel


**Spider-chan: **I had the inspiration to write this cuz SebCiel is amazingggg. As with my other fics, here goes something..hope it's good at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Believe me, if I did, that corset scene really WOULD have been what every fangirl imagined it as; you all know you're guilty of it. 'Nuff said.

--

Heat; it was enveloping his body rapidly, sweat was rolling down his brow as the room's temperature only rose increasingly.

_No…_

Hopelessness; he had no means of escape. He was trapped in this coffin of fire and ashes. Each way he turned- this way, that way- it was to no avail. Nothing but walls of inferno closing in upon him.

Blaze; the flames writhed about and neared him more and more every second. His pulse quickened, his breath hitched in his throat. He would die here, and he knew it for certain.

_No…_

Smoke; it was spasmodically filling up his lungs, burning his throat. But he could do nothing about it. No matter how badly he wished to get out of there, to run for his life, he was frozen in place. Suspended in the moment and paralyzed by fear.

His mind told him to fins way out, even if he got burned, so long as he was alive. His body, however, was betraying his rationale. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe, and he was now simply watching as the flames danced ever closer to him from every angle.

_No…_

"I have to get out of here…"

"I don't want to die…"

What was happening to him? Never in his life could the Earl possibly recollect such an instance of cowardice…it seemed so preposterous. So childlike…

If there was one thing that he wasn't, it was a child. No, his childhood was stolen from him…

But for some reason, he couldn't remember why at the moment. All he could think, all he could fathom were flames that were now an inch from engulfing him wholly.

_No…_

He officially lost all ability to breathe. The terror, the anxiety, the toxic clouds of smoke…

It was then that he watched the fire form together in front of him, ready to sweep him up in one fast move.

Ciel merely stood in place and flinched, awaiting the searing pain his skin would surely feel.

_No…_

"No!!!!!" The loud yelp ripped out of Ciel's throat. He wrenched forward in bed, covered in a cold sweat, and began to take in hoarse, shallow breaths.

A slight calmness washed over him as he realized that he was back in reality.

"Just…a dream." He huffed to himself, rubbing his hand against his forehead gingerly.

"Nightmare, bocchan?"

Ciel stopped and frowned; he recognized that deep, melodic tone. Not as though he didn't half expect him to show up, he always did. Even when he wasn't necessarily needed. It kind of annoyed him sometimes.

"…It was nothing." The young Phantomhive looked up at the tall, demonic butler of his, who was currently illuminated by the slants of moonlight that managed to seep in through Ciel's curtains.

The demon saw right through his master. He smirked somewhat, deliciously.

"It certainly didn't sound like it…"

Ciel curled his hands into tight fists. "I said it was nothing! Just leave it alone!"

Sebastian remained unfazed by his master's outburst. He could be a brat sometimes. However, he knew that there had to be more to it than that; he could tell by Ciel's expression that something was bothering him.

Ciel's gaze fell strictly to the floor, traveled the course of his bed and a few places around the room, but didn't dare meet with Sebastian's. As much as he hated it, he didn't always like keeping everything from his butler; sometimes, Sebastian was his only confidante. And perhaps, it was nights like this when he woke up screaming from memories of the fire or his slavery or his parents' death that he realized…Sebastian was one of the only things he truly had besides his material possessions.

Damn him. He hated the feeling of being dependent upon anyone else; he knew he shouldn't be. Maybe one thing about his nightmare was true…maybe he was a coward.

"It was a nightmare. I had a nightmare about my home burning down…and me being trapped inside." He spoke inaudibly, he was almost positive that Sebastian couldn't have even heard him. Then again, Sebastian wasn't like most people. Or most demons for that matter.

Sebastian, content with the fact that he now had a semi-understanding of his master's pain, smiled kindly. Just as he always did, he would ensure that Ciel felt safe and comfortable again.

He gently shoved Ciel back down in his bed and tucked him back in again. He leaned down close beside the boy, his jet-black hair almost caressing his face.

"Is there anything you wish of me, bocchan?" He whispered huskily, melodically.

Ciel hated when he and Sebastian were this close; it only reminded him of how damn beautiful he was.

Ciel felt his face flush somewhat. He turned his head to the side opposite of Sebastian's.

"No…"

Sebastian nodded obediently and began to walk out of the room quietly.

Ciel felt his heart race, he gripped his bed sheets. Should he…? Or shouldn't he…?

Well, there was one way to find out.

"Wait…" Ciel commanded and Sebastian stopped dutifully.

"Yes, my Lord?"

He gripped his sheets harder; he really felt like a coward…like a child.

"…If you depend on someone else…to the point where you feel like you need them…does that make you a coward?"

Sebastian thought for a moment, carefully conjuring up his answer.

"Not at all. It just means that you generally care for that person. You may even have romantic feelings for them."

Ciel gasped lightly. His cheeks were now radiating with heat.

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" Sebastian inquired.

Ciel shook his head; "Not necessarily; but thinking about my dream made me realize it."

Sebastian's smile had yet to fade. As stated earlier, he could read his master very easily.

"I understand now why you were so frightened by your dream. Don't worry, my Lord. So long as I'm here, I won't allow you to burn. I won't allow anything to ever happen to you."

Ciel laid gently on his back, now staring at the ceiling. "And…you won't leave?"

"No."

"…Good."

Silence befell the two for what felt like quite some time before Sebastian spoke up,

"Is there anything else you need?"

"…Stay with me until I fall asleep again." Ciel's blush only worsened.

Sebastian nodded in comply and took his place beside his master.

Ciel wasn't quite sure when his eyelids began to feel heavy, nor when he actually managed to drift off to sleep, but Sebastian stayed by his side until he did so. And as he began to walk out of the room, candle in hand, he turned back to face his sleeping master. He appeared very calm, peaceful.

"Goodnight, bocchan. I hope that the content look upon your face is a sign that you're dreaming **of** **me.**"

--

**Spider-chan**: yep, it sucked :c


End file.
